


Playdates & Arguments

by Taybay14



Series: Daddy/Caregiver & Little/Age Plays [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Castiel (Supernatural), Age Play Caregiver Gabriel (Supernatural), Age Play Little Dean Winchester, Age Play Little Sam Winchester, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Dean Winchester, Baby Sam Winchester, Daddy Castiel, Daddy/little- freeform, De-Aged Dean Winchester, De-Aged Sam Winchester, Dean punished, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt feelings, Little Dean, Little Sam, Little kid arguments, Lots of cuddly love after being punished, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Sad Sam, Spanking, Stubborn Dean, Stuffies, Teasing, daddy gabe, playdate, pull-ups, sippy cups, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taybay14/pseuds/Taybay14
Summary: Here's another AWESOME prompt fill from my tumblr:Hi! you’re absolutely incredible I saw your recent work in the age play verse and I loved it! it made me think of a possible little Sam and Daddy Gabriel scenario revolving around his hair lol. Little Sam and little dean are playing and dean makes fun of his hair and when Sam and Gabe get home he cries and asks Gabe to cut his hair so dean would love him again. Daddy Gabe and Uncle Cas talk on the phone dean gets punished, sam’s hair is safe and the boys hug it out and dean apologizes. - Anon





	Playdates & Arguments

**Author's Note:**

> ** In this, Dean is a year or two older than Sammy in their little ages **

“Pow pow!” Sammy yells, pretending to be the bad guy while superhero Dean takes him down. He always gets stuck being the bad guy, because Dean thinks Sammy would ruin his pretty red cape. Sammy promises he won’t, but Dean’s older, so he gets to choose. 

“Psh psshhhh!” Dean makes little noises as he moves his hands, pretending to use his superhero laser powers. “You dead bad guy!”

Sammy falls to the ground, because when Dean says he’s dead, Sammy doesn’t ever argue. Sammy never argues with Dean. Dean always knows best. Well, no… Sammy’s daddy Gabriel knows best, but when on their own, Dean is the boss. He’s older, getting to wear pull-ups, drink from sippy cups instead of bottles, and watch Scooby Doo even though Sam isn’t allowed to. 

“I bored,” Dean declares. “We play new game.”

“Yes! Yes!” Sammy jumps in the air, clapping his little hands in excitement. “We pway bwocks? Dee, pwease, oh, Dee pweeeeeeeasse we pway bwocks?”

“Blocks is borin’. We play new game. Daddy lemme watch princess movie. We play rescue da princess.”

“But - but,” Sammy sucks in a shaky breath, lips wobbling. He doesn’t want to play rescue the princess. That doesn’t sound fun at all. 

“Come on, Sammy. No be a baby! I no play wiff babies!”

Sammy pulls himself together immediately, sniffling as he wipes at his tears. “Sowwy, Dee. I be big boy. We cans pway save da pwincess.”

“You go over dere! Preten’ yous in a biiiiiig tower, ‘n a dragon is gonna eats you!” Dean pushes Sammy toward the couch, then sets down Sammy’s stuffed pink elephant named Ellie on the floor, indicating that she’s the dragon in this scenario. Sammy doesn’t like that Ellie has to be the mean dragon. Ellie is not bad! She’s good. She makes Sammy happy. Sammy isn’t sure he can pretend, but he will try really really hard. “Oskay, Sammy. You stay dere, ‘n I be da prince comin’ save you!”

Sammy sticks out his bottom lip. “I no wanna be da pwincess… I a pwince!”

“No, you da princess.”

“I a pwince. My daddy say so. He caww me his wittwe pwince!”

“Your daddy wrong! You a princess cuz you looks like a girl!”

Sammy’s eyes well up with tears as he balls up his fists in frustration. “No I don’!”

“Yes you do! Your hair is like da princess in da movie. It too long for a boy. So you da princess. Princess Sammy.” Dean says that last part in a sing-songy voice that is clearly teasing Sammy. 

“I no wike dat! Stop stop stop! I no wook wike a pwincess! I wook wike a pwince!” Sam feels his little chest quake as he begins to openly cry. 

Dean rolls his eyes. “Stop bein’ a baby! It your fault you look like girls. If you no have stupid ugly hair, you could be da prince, but you a princess.” 

“I not!” Sam yells, stomping his feet as he cries harder. 

“You is! Or I no play wid you ever ever again!”

“Boys!” Castiel yells from the other room, making them both freeze. “I don’t know what’s wrong, but say sorry and come eat!”

Dean hurries away from the crybaby, not apologizing. Sammy stays back a minute, frantically wiping at his cheeks and nose, hating himself. He already looks like a girl because of his hair. Dean will just make fun of him more if he’s crying like a girl  _ baby _ . 

At least Sammy’s daddy shows up before he’s finished his snack, saving Sammy from actually having to be the princess. Next time they play, Sammy will be the prince. He just has to figure out how. 

  
  


\----- 

  
  


Sammy thinks long and hard during his ride home, sucking fiercely on his pacifier and clinging to Ellie as he sits strapped down in his carseat. One of the three things in the whole entire big world Sammy could never ever lose is Dean, and Dean hates him now! He thinks Sammy’s hair is ugly, and makes him look like a princess. He knew being a princess was a bad thing, too, because of the way Dean said it. Sammy has played princess dress up before, with Dean in fact, but today was different. Sammy doesn’t know why. It doesn’t matter. 

Sammy knows what he has to do. 

The second his daddy has him in the house, setting him on the bench in the foyer to take his shoes off for him, Sammy asks, “Daddy…. Wiww you cuts my haiw?”

Working on the velcro strips of Sammy’s shoe, Gabriel shakes his head and laughs softly, “Buddy, you would be so sad. You love your hair.”

“But - but,” Sammy sucks in a breath that shudders and shakes before giving into a watery sob. “I hates my haiw!”

Gabriel stops immediately, only one shoe off of his boy. He cups Sammy’s face, confused when he finds big tears rolling down it. “Baby boy, calm down. What’s going on?”

“I no baby boy!” Sammy cries, balling his fists and kicking his feet. “I big boy! I hates my haiw! You gotta cuts it now! Wanna wook exac - ac- exac- tiwwy wike Dean!”

“Sammy, buddy, you love your hair. Why would you want to suddenly get rid of it?”

“No wuv! No no no! Hates!”

Gabriel scoops his little boy up, not caring that one foot is covered in a sock and the other has a shoe dangling on it still. When they get to Sammy’s nursery, Gabriel heads to the rocking chair. There’s a blanket there that he pulls over Sammy, his arms tightening around the boy to make him lay down and relax. Since Sammy spat out his paci earlier during his meltdown, Gabriel reaches over for another one and pops it in his mouth. Sammy looks up at him with the biggest, roundest eyes in that way that makes Gabriel feel like he’s Sammy’s whole world. 

It’s by far the greatest feeling in existence. 

And Gabriel would know. He’s spent his entire life indulging in great feelings. 

“Alright now, little prince. Just calm d-”

“No!” Sammy grabs his paci and yanks it out. “I no wittwe pwince! I stupid pwincess! ‘N my haiw ugwy! ‘N - ‘n - ‘n,” Sammy sucks in a gulp of air, then continues to sob barely intelligible words, “Dee Dee gonna hatesmewiffugwy haiw. Needs to cuts it owbepwincessinstpwince! Pwease, daddy. Pwease!”

Gabriel looks at his little one in shock, understanding enough to know what’s going on now. “Sammy, honey, did Dean tease you about your hair today?”

Rubbing a tight fist against his eye, Sammy nods and sniffles. 

“Oh, baby. That was very mean, and he is naughty for doing that. Especially since my little prince’s hair is so so beautiful. Daddy loves to play with your long, pretty, soft strands. Don’t you like when daddy does that, baby? You always smile and get sleepy when daddy does that.”

More sniffles. Then a timid, “Yeah… Sammy wike haiw pwayed wiff. Feew good.”

“See? And sometimes you like to put bows in your hair to match your pretty outfits. If we cut it, you can’t do that either.”

“No… dat twue.”

“Don’t let Dean teasing you make you do something that will just make you more sad, baby boy.”

Sammy starts crying again, though this time it’s subdued. “But - but I jus’ wants Dee to wuv me again! Cuz I wuv him wots wots wots, ‘n me supew sad he no wike me no mowe.”

“What were you two doing when he said this to you?”

“Pwayin’ save da pwincess. I da pwincess cuz my ugwy haiw. I say no, but he say he no pway wiff me!”

Gabriel nods, starting to understand the situation fully. “Dean just said those things because he wanted to get his way. He wanted to play the prince, so he lied.”

“No, Dee no wie! Wyin’ bad!”

“Everyone makes mistakes and does bad things, little prince. Even Dean. Even daddy.” Sam gasps, making Gabriel chuckle. “I bet Dean doesn’t hate you or your hair at all. I bet he was just being stubborn and wanted to get his way.”

Sammy cautiously grabs his paci again, his fingers wrapping around it nice and tight. He lays on his daddy’s chest, resting his cheek on daddy’s shoulder. He nuzzles his nose into the soft skin of his daddy’s neck and wiggles closer to him. Sighing happily at the familiar scent, Sammy lets himself relax. Dean might be bigger than him, but daddy always know best, even more than Dean. Daddy must be right. Dean is pretty stubborn. He’s heard Uncle Cas say that lots, and it’s usually while Dean is getting in trouble.”

“Oskay daddy,” Sammy whispers, coming to a decision. “We no cuts my haiw.”

“Good. Daddy is proud of you for staying true to what you want, and not letting Dean change your mind.”

That was a lot of words, and the concept is too big for Sammy’s little brain. All he heard is his daddy is proud, and Sammy knows that daddy being proud is really really good. He smacks a loud kiss on his daddy’s cheek before cuddling in closer to him. 

“I takes nap now. T’s been quite da day,” Sammy informs him before sticking the paci in his mouth and closing his eyes. 

Gabriel has to fight not to laugh at how fucking adorable his little baby is in his arms. Especially when he says things exactly like Gabriel does. Gabriel is always saying ‘it’s been quite the day’, usually to convince him to eat, or nap, or take a bath, or relax. 

Once Sammy is asleep, Gabriel gently places him in his crib and kisses his forehead. Then he dials his brother. Castiel answers on the third ring. 

“Hey, Gabe. You forget something here?”

“No. It’s about Dean.” Gabriel frowns. He loves his nephew, and hates the idea of getting him in trouble, but Sammy will always come first, and Dean broke Sammy’s little heart today. That’s not okay. “We need to talk.”

  
  


\---- 

  
  


Dean stands in front of his daddy, hands anxiously pulling at the shirt covering his belly. His little lips are wobbling, and his cheeks are flushed and covered in tears. Castiel looks down at him with a stern frown, trying hard not to let his emotions get in the way right now. His little one needs to be punished, no matter how sad or how cute he looks. 

“So, is what Sammy saying true? Did you say all those mean things?”

“I - I,” Dean stops, trying to breathe to calm himself down like his daddy taught him. It just adds fuel to his sob though, making it loud and watery as it escapes his little pink lips. “I sowwy! I sowwy!”

Castiel frowns. “Yes, well, you will be.”

When Castiel picks his boy up and puts him on his hip, heading to his bedroom, Dean starts to wail. He kicks and punches, begging Castiel in hysterics. When they are sitting on Castiel’s bed, bedroom door locked so Dean can’t run, Castiel puts Dean on his feet. “Now, you are going to get five spanks for how mean you were to Sammy. Five more for the tantrum you just threw, because you know kicking and hitting is very naughty.”

Dean doesn’t try to argue. Castiel’s not sure if he could. The boy is crying far too hard. 

“Now, come here baby boy.” Dean looks up at Castiel through tear soaked eyelashes, carefully shuffling forward. When Castiel picks him up and lays him over his lap, belly down and little bum up, Dean’s self-preservation kicks in. 

“P-pwease! Pw-pwe-pease pease pease daddy! No! NO spanks!”

“Hush, or you’ll get even more,” Castiel warns, using his daddy voice as he tugs Dean’s elastic waist jeans and mickey mouse pull up down to his knees. His pull up is wet, as it usually is when his little one gets upset like this, but Castiel will just clean it up later. 

Dean is quiet now, his tiny body trembling as he sucks on his thumb.

That doesn’t last long. After Castiel brings his hand down with the first harsh smack, the sobbing begins. 

Dean hates spankings. Hates hates hates them. He likes his daddy giving him kisses and smiling at him. He likes cuddles and hugs. Not spankings. Not daddy’s angry face. Dean hates making his daddy upset. He hates disappointing him. 

He hates how his little bum burns and aches as his daddy keeps spanking him. 

He hates that he hurt Sammy’s feelings so badly.

He hates spankings, but he hates the rest so much more, and that’s why he cries so hard he can barely breathe. 

“Shhh, little one. Just two more,” Castiel whispers, rubbing a palm over the boy’s bright pink bum. He can see his handprint on Dean’s left cheek, and he hates that, but even as a little boy Dean Winhcester has an obnoxiously high pain tolerance. Castiel learned early he can’t just give the boy a few tiny swats. They aren’t effective. Dean cries, sure, but then within an hour he forgets. 

Dean never forgets now. 

The boy squirms and sobs for the last two, little fists clenched around the bunched up fabric of Castiel’s pants. 

Relief floods Dean when it’s all over. His daddy picks him up and lays him on the big bed. He slips a thumb into his mouth, sucking furiously. Every movement makes his little bum’s owies hurt worse, so he stays extra extra still. He doesn’t even complain when his daddy starts to change him like he’s a baby. He just winces around his thumb, sucking it harder when the baby wipe brushes over his sore bum. Dean usually gets so embarrassed during this. He’s a big boy now. Daddy potty trained him. Accidents are so scary, and they make him super duper anxious and sad. But right now he has too much to be upset about. The accident is the least of his worries. 

Once powdered, a new pull-up in place, Castiel hands Dean a paci and his huge stuffed bumble bee. He leaves the boy on the bed while he goes to change his pants that got some pee on them. Castiel throws both his pants as well as Dean’s into the wash, then returns to his bedroom. 

Dean sniffles and makes grabby hands at his daddy, clearly not liking that his daddy left. Castiel scoops him up and carries him out of the room. As he walks down the hall, Castiel peppers dozens of kisses on his damp cheeks. His little one doesn’t giggle or smile, but he does finally stop crying. 

“Daddy is going to make you a little snack, and get you some juice. When I’m in the kitchen, you will stand in the corner. When daddy comes back, you’re all done being punished.”

“But - but I gots my spanks!” Dean whines. 

“Yes, but you were very upset and distracted during that. Now I want you to think about why you got in trouble, and what you’re going to say to Sammy to make him feel better.”

Dean looks down at the floor, bowed legs turning in even further as he touches his toes to each other. He fiddles with his stuffed bumble bee, sucking his paci hard and fast. His daddy picks him up and carries him to a corner of the living room where Dean can take peeks and see his daddy in the kitchen. That helps Dean relax a little. He has a very hard time trusting that his daddy won't leave him. Especially when he’s been naughty. 

Going to the kitchen, Castiel collects Dean’s favorite pink sippy cup and pours apple juice into it. He rummages in the cabinets before giving up and heading to the fridge. He always wants Dean to eat something healthy and little after punishments. Just enough to help settle him. Once Castiel grabs a strawberry go-gurt, he heads back to the living room. 

His little one behaves well. Even though Castiel knows Dean is aware his daddy is back in the room, Dean continues to stand in the corner, Dean’s pull-up covered bum facing him. Dean still has his paci in, cheeks bright red and covered in tears, nose all stuffy. He has his bumble bee tight in his arms, up against his chest high so his face is against Dean’s neck. 

“Alright, baby. All done,” Castiel announces, walking over and picking the boy up. He carries him to the couch, then settles with him in his lap. Dean takes the juice when it’s offered, shaky hand removing his paci so he can drink. He chugs half of it before putting it in his lap and making little grabby hands for the go-gurt. 

Once Dean’s little belly is all full, and his crying has stopped, his daddy cleans his face. Daddy pops his paci back in and helps him get comfortable with his bumble bee. This time when daddy kisses him, Dean squirms and smiles. Then he buries his face in his daddy’s neck and nuzzles him, not caring when his paci keeps bumping and getting in the way. When he settles in his daddy’s arms, feeling very sleepy but very loved, his daddy brushes his hair from his forehead and whispers, “I love you so much, Dean. So so much. No matter how much trouble you get in, always remember that daddy is here. Daddy will never ever leave you. He loves you big lots, okay?”

Dean nods and mumbles through his paci, “Me wuv daddy big wots too.”

With a smile, Castiel kisses the top of Dean’s head. That’s all the little one needs before drifting off to sleep. Castiel puts his head back against the couch and closes his own eyes, exhausted. It’s been quite the day. 

  
  


\----- 

  
  


Dean and Sammy’s playdate is four days later. When Dean comes over with his daddy, he sheepishly peeks up at Sammy and mumbles, “‘M sorry for hurtin’ you feelin’s ‘n sayin’ all dose mean tings. I no mean dem. I wuv your hair!”

Already over this argument, Sammy just smiles wide and throws his arms around Dean, squeezing him extra hard. “It’s ‘kay. I still wuvs you!”

Hand in hand, the two go running off to the playroom. Dean lets Sam be the superhero AND the prince. They’re going to be best friends forever. 


End file.
